primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Ange (Part 1) (NW Episode 3.7)
Goodbye Ange (Part 1) is the first part of a two parter,as well as being the seventh episode of the third season.It sees the return of the Wise Woman who lasted appeared in the season 2 final.It also sees the return of former regulars Evan Cross and Dylan Weir who return as guests,long side Connor,Abby,Kieran and Matt who all return to give Ange a big sent of. Synopsis Ange excepts a job offer,as everyone returns to give her a big send of,the Wise Woman returns to give everyone a very big fright.This is going to be a chaotic final incursion. Plot At Vancouver Airport,Connor,Abby,Kieran and Matt get of the plane from England,whilst Evan and Dylan get of the plane from Australia. At Cross Photonics,Ange gets a call and is informed that the job offer she applied for has accepted her,much to her delight,she then goes to inform the team,who and shocked and secretly saddened,then she takes them to a big disused hall where food and drink has been set up where she tells them that she knew she was going to get the job from the start and prepared for the send of and contacted several friends and they returned,but before Howard can express his annoyance and anger,Connor,Abby,Kieran,Matt,Evan and Dylan walk through the door and the team are happy about their return. In a mountain region, west of Vancouver,the wise woman has opened an anomaly up and allowed a Microraptor and Sinornithosaurus through and the Microraptor is attacked by the vicious meat eater,and the Wise Woman takes cover knowing that the Cross Photonics team will detect the anomaly. At Cross Photonics,the team's happiness about seeing their friends is interrupted,when the detector goes of and they head their,they then go to the clear woodland,where they see the injured Microraptor,causing Sonia,Abby and Dylan to tend to it,then the Wise Woman appears,to everyones shock and she tells the, she was responsible for this incursion,Sonia lunges at the Wise Woman but Evan and Charlie hold her back,she then tells them that she will make them pay for her defeat,and then she disappears but tells them that her Helicopters will drop acid bombs,this causes then to run away,but Evan and Jay go through the anomaly,which closes. The team return to Cross Photonics, where they release that Evan and Jay are not among them, and decide that they are a match to fight the Wise Woman and prepare to go head on and confront her. In prehistoric China,Evan and Connor wake up to find themselves in a forest and see various creatures they are then attacked by a Sinornithosaurus who bites Evan on the arm infecting him with it's poison. In the present,the Wise Woman is preparing a trap to kill the team and sets about making the acid bombs more lethal to the point where it will causes the skin to flake up and will infect the heart and lungs. At Cross Photonics the team get in contact with the Wise Woman and arrange to meet up,but unbeknown to them she had planned to open up an anomaly there. In prehistoric China,Evan's infection causes him pain and Jay manages to clean him up and stop it becoming septic.The Sinornithosaurus then returns but Jay fires a gun at it releasing a spear which causes it to bleed to death. In the present the team meet up with the Wise Woman where she open an anomaly and a Pterygotus comes through but is quick to die due to no water,the Wise Woman then orders her men to drop the acidic bombs onto the team but Matt releases a grammar ray causing the metal hinges on the claws to malfunction and not work,angry by what they have done she orders her men to kill the team but fails when they use their upgraded EMDs on them stunning or killing them. In China an anomaly opens which allows Evan and Jay through and another anomaly opens in the present which allows them to the team,Abby then spots them and Mac and Toby take them back to Cross Photonics where Evan's wound is treated.Mac then goes to the detector and realises that the Anomaly Evan and Dylan came through has closed and that two anomalies have opened where the team are he goes to join them but,the hinges on helicopters are fixed and the acid bombs are releases onto the team,making Mac concerned when he hears screams coming through the radio. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Howard Kanan *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Cross *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Matt Anderson *The Wise Woman Creatures *Sinornithosaurus *Microraptor *Pterygotus *Stygimoloch (Sound only) Setting *Cross Photonics *Prehistoric China *Vancouver *Mountain Trivia *This is the first episode if Primeval:New World to feature Evan and Dylan in a guest role. *This is also the first full story to feature Dylan with the surname Cross all the way through. Cancelled Story idea It was suggested that the episode was to be featured entirely in Project Magnet (as it had not been featured for quiet some time) and an a Stygimoloch virus was to kill people.But the story was changed after the production team decided that the story should be a two parter (as they did not like every season having a two part final) and decided against killing Ange of and the story could deemed to impossible to be adapted into at two parter and it was changed. Gallery S3p7p1.jpg|The poster for the episode Sinage.jpg|The Sinornithosaurus in-paled Ahe.jpg|The Wise Woman's acid bombs Iwge.jpg|The Wise Woman is happy her plan is working Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas